


The Gift for the Woman Who Has Everything

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Double Penetration, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompts: Truffles and Warm, Fuzzy Socks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/gifts).



> Prompts: Truffles and Warm, Fuzzy Socks.

Hermione didn't fuss at the holidays as others seemed to.

Which was fortunate because her lovers weren't the fussy types either. She'd seen how Harry had grown up and knew Severus's childhood wasn't much better.

No, they preferred the simple things. 

A box of rich, dark chocolate truffles for Severus—who could have imagined that would be his guilty pleasure? 

Thick, warm socks for Harry. He'd confessed that they reminded him of Dumbledore and Dobby.

As for Hermione, she was even easier to please....

"Yesssss," she moaned, four hands holding her steady, as she rode both their cocks into oblivion.


End file.
